


The night before the willows wept

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [F4M] The night before the willows wept [Script offer][Elizabethan][Melancholy][Noble woman][Servant man][Childhood friends][Married off to a noble][Final night together][Sickness][Weeping willow trees][Shakespeare reference][Death][Crying][Cunnilingus][Blowjob][Riding][Missionary][Don’t leave me][Bible quote]
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 1





	The night before the willows wept

[F4M] The night before the willows wept [Script offer][Elizabethan][Melancholy][Noble woman][Servant man][Childhood friends][Married off to a noble][Final night together][Sickness][Weeping willow trees][Shakespeare reference][Death][Crying][Cunnilingus][Blowjob][Riding][Missionary][Don’t leave me][Bible quote]

Hi everybody.

This is my most ambitious script to date, and also the most melancholic. In this story, the performer is a woman during the Elizabethan era who grew up in a humble family with a childhood friend, sneaking off together, exploring the forbidden. However, once she reached an age of semi-maturity, she got married off to a noble man. Years after, the childhood friend came to work as a servant for her house. Her husband is suspicious and vindictive, but tonight, he has finally left with most of his servants, and she finally gets to be alone with the secret love of her life. The problem is, his health is not what it used to be. Will the two of you finally get a moment to find a way to express all the longing you have been trying to hide?

Since this is an Elizabethan script, I have a little glossary in the beginning, listing some old words and expressions that I use. Hope it helps! The suggested sound effects are from freesound.com, and the suggested music is from https://www.shockwave-sound.com, www.videvo.net, and the youtube channel Audio Library (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCht8qITGkBvXKsR1Byln-wA)

Disclaimers:  
• Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.  
• Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.  
• Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of my content for non-commercial use on Reddit (SFW/NSFW), Y * utube (SFW), or P * rnHub (NSFW) as long as credit is given to the artist(s). Explicit/individual consent must be granted for posting elsewhere, including free sites such as personal blogs or P * stAudio.  
• Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, etc) without express consent of the artist(s) involved.

Thank you to everyone who reads my stuff, and anyone who interacts with me, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously. I appreciate you so much!

Free bear hugs to everyone out there.  
Bear

The script

_____________________________________________________________________________  
Script clarifications:

[Descriptions]

Sfx – (optional) sound effects  
*Emphasis*

Glossary:

Expressions and verbs:  
By my troth - expressing strong affirmation or assertion  
Expedience - Quickness   
Fancy - To desire  
Fear - To scare, frighten  
Heavy - Sad, painful, mournful  
Judicious – Fair  
Fair – Beautiful  
Lapsed - Overcome  
Shrift - Admit  
Vindictive – Vengeful  
Zany - clownish

Characteristics:  
Knave - A young boy, a servant  
Scullion - A domestic servant of the lowest rank  
Lout - An awkward, ill mannered fellow; a bumpkin; a clown  
Cox-comb - A vain person  
Fat-kidneyed - stupid  
Doxy - A promiscuous woman  
Puterelle - A classless woman  
Strumpet – A female prostitute  
Fille de joi – French euphemism for a female prostitute  
Bedswerver – Adulteress  
Shrew – An outspoken woman (negative)  
Bawdy - suggestive.

Body parts  
Nothings - Elizabethan euphemism for lady parts

Phrases:  
How are you? = How now?  
Please… = Pray…  
What time is it? = How stands the hour?

Sound effects in this script:  
Birds singing: (https://freesound.org/people/shastrocks/sounds/192545/)  
Footsteps on wooden floor (https://freesound.org/people/dkiller2204/sounds/366111/)  
Tub of water placed on wood (https://freesound.org/people/jupiter089/sounds/533512/)  
Feet lowered into water (https://freesound.org/search/?q=water&page=2#sound)  
Washing of feet: (https://freesound.org/people/JohnsonBrandEditing/sounds/173930/)  
Combing hair (https://freesound.org/people/et_graham/sounds/366343/)  
Moving around in a bed (https://freesound.org/people/DrMrSir/sounds/529563/)  
Squeeky bed action: (https://freesound.org/search/?q=bed&page=2#sound)

Suggested music  
1 Bach - Concerto for 2 Violins BWV 1043, Largo ma non tanto (https://www.shockwave-sound.com/royalty-free-music-track/19767/bach-concerto-for-2-violins-bwv-1043-largo-ma-non-tanto)  
2 Vivialdi The four seasons, Summer, Adagio (https://www.videvo.net/royalty-free-music-track/the-four-seasons,-summer---concerto-in-g-minor-op-8-no-2,-allegro-(rv-315)/232419/)  
3 Bach – C major prelude (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JA1MyWlosbU) 

______________________________________________________________________  
[Scene: You enter a room where the listener is laying in bed. You have a small tub of hot water with you, and you put it down on the floor next to the bed. Sfx: footsteps on wooden floor, and then tub of water being placed on wood. Also, birds singing, witch goes on through the whole script. Suggested background music: Concerto for 2 Violins BWV 1043, Largo ma non tanto]  
______________________________________________________________________  
[Dialogue starts here]

[Speaking softly] Good day, once more.

Are you awake?

Can you perceive how the hour stands?

[Pause]

That is uplifting news, all things considered.

How now?

Are you recovering?

Pray, tell me…

[Pause]

Well, to be shrift… I was quite lapsed when I saw you fall to the ground in that manner.

Well… Yes, you… did fear me.

Does your head hurt?

That… brings me relief to hear.

[Pause]

Oh… yes. 

The water tub…

I thought…

You must have hurt your feet and…

[Pause]

No, pray, do not concern yourself with that… not now.

I’m no “mistress” tonight… nor ever, to you, if I had any say in it.

And you are certainly not some knave.

Allow me to demonstrate that in the way I know.

For me… 

Lower your feet into the water.

[SFX: He puts his feet into the water. You start washing them, gently, with care. This goes on until other directions]

You… are more wounded than you had me imagine back there.

Is it still your opinion that your injuries were worth our walk?

[Pause]

[Thoughtfully melancholic, sighing] Yes, the weeping willow trees…

You noticed the buds as well.

They will blossom any day now. 

Perhaps even by the morrow.

Who… do you think they would mourn this spring?

[Pause]

[Apologetic] I… do not mean to be so heavy.

Forgive me.

[Trying to associate the subject with something else] You know, master Shakespeare used them as symbols to imply death… not only that of Ophelia, but Desdemona as well…

[In an attempt to be cheerful] Perhaps… *I* am the one in danger?

[You laugh softly together]

[Bittersweet] Your smile brings me… great joy.

Pray, sit up in the bed.

Let me comb out your hair…

[SFX: You stop washing the listener’s feet, stand behind him and start combing his hair. This goes on until other directions are given]

Do you believe in fairytales like that?

[Pause]

Well… for me it is… not without its complications.

My mother told them to me with such conviction, while my father would never stray from describing them as mere superstition.

But in my heart… I believe the world would be so much less faire without… magic.

Do you think such a sentiment is… blasphemous to express?

[Pause]

[taking notice of something] You did not finish your tea.

I shall have it reheated later.

I must say… it puzzles me.

You never let anything go cold when we were little ones.

[Pause]

Why?

Why does this take you aback in such a way?

It is merely a judicious observation of mine.

All things considered… 

Many such details about our times together have… remained in my heart.

The gatherings when we danced…

[Blushing] Secretly grasping for your hand during the congregations… [Softly laughing to yourself]

[Pause]

You… do have a point.

Was it not you who reminded me of all such things, in your own manner?

You *have* noticed the thing I still use as a bookmark when I read… have you not?

[Pause]

No, do not concern yourself.

Master – my… husband… has no clue where I got it from.

Nor does he know enough about flowers to even recognize forget-me-nots.

[Blushing] You outsmarted him… like you always do.

He naturally thought that me pressing and keeping it was… merely some caprice… 

Your hair is beautiful like this… 

[Playful] You should let me care for it thoroughly more often…

[Serious] I know… it is but wishful thinking.

But you could allow me to dream of it.

[Letting your mind stray…] You could allow yourself…

[Pause]

[Serious] I am aware… 

That he tried to rid himself of you.

You… knew of it as well, if I am correct?

[Pause]

Why he failed?

Well…

He may be a… cox-comb… 

But in your case, I believe that is precisely what saved you.

I suppose he started considering rumors spreading to the other nobles… and the difficulties they would produce.

His name amongst the servants is… not the best to begin with.

[Pause]

Ultimately, he thought of *his* reputation more than *your* future, but…

He was at least able to hold back his desire for vengeance against you.

[Pause]

I realized that the gossip about us eventually had to reach him.

Those bawdy stories of us sneaking off together…

And, additionally…

I could tell that he took notice of your glances at me when he first took you in.

[Pause]

Do not misunderstand me.

He is, well, a bit zany.

However, even if he is somewhat fat-kidneyed… 

It was only a matter of time before he would draw *some* conclusion of his own.

Regretfully, I fear that his vindictiveness outweighs his foolishness when it comes to you.

[Pause]

[Sigh]

[Suggested background music: Vivialdi The four seasons, Summer, Adagio]

[Getting slightly upset] 

I beg your pardon?

Do you believe that?

That I consider myself lucky?

Lucky that I got arranged with a lout?

No…

[You’re getting more upset] 

The fact that I had no say of my own in it…

That is the only thing that makes me any better than a simple… strumpet!

[You’re very upset] 

Do you believe I take any enjoyment in my riches?

In my nobility?

In my expensive clothing, made to adorn me for *his* pleasure?

[You openly show anger]

I despise it!

Everyone who was once close to me…

It has distanced me from them all!

Even from *you*, has it not?

[Pause]

[Still upset, but also sad] 

Be truthful.

I see you looking at me with… fear.

You… 

The innocent boy who held onto my hand, no matter how much I blushed…

[You’re getting very angry]

You… fear me!

Do you believe that amuses me?!

I detest it!

[You’re pretty much shouting at this point]

Why are you not responding?!

Say something, for god’s sake!

Upset me!

Scream at me!

Curse at me!

Just do something!!!

[The listener starts coughing his lungs out]

[Extremely regretful] Forgive me! I beg of you! Forgive me!

My state of mind slipped!

God almighty… 

Forgive me…

[Going from regretful to increasingly sad] I am reckless… 

I am… irresponsible… 

I lack judgement…

[Close to crying] I forget… 

How weak you have become…

[Sobbing softly]

I forget…

The crimson stains on your pillow…

I forget…

How the servants wash them away…

Every single morning…

[Sobbing more intensely]

For them to simply…

Appear… 

Once again… 

And again…

[You break down in tears of desperation. You need time to recover from this]

[Still sobbing] No, pray…

I do not wish to be consoled by tales.

Perhaps at an earlier hour… 

If you had been allowed the cares of a physician.

But not now.

I recognize the coughs that your body forces out of your mouth.

They sound just as those of my father… those moments before he left me.

Short gusts of blackness… 

From the bottom of your lungs.

No…

There is no need for stories.

[Pause]

Mother still believes the willow trees carried his soul home… as messengers of the lord himself, rooted in the ground.

Would you believe me if I told you they actually hade arguments about that, during their last days together? [You laugh, nostalgically and hopelessly]

So typical of them both… so stubborn.

If only I had been like them.

Remained a shrew, untamed by their judgements of what was best for me.

In the end…

I think my father would have preferred that.

[Pause]

[Stating mere facts] My husband – *Him* - ….He wants you gone.

Yes…

I know he *stated* economic reasons to me. 

Something along the lines of… 

“Why spend dearly earned silver on a simple scullion, pray tell?”

He offered me the same reasoning when he locked up all his medicine in the storage… as to protect it, from you… 

But, no.

[Pause]

[Bitter] He wants you fading from his suspicions, one day at a time.

[Sarcastic] And he names it all “caring” for you.

[Sigh] I do not wish to embitter myself anymore.

I am finally with you, alone, as I firmly believe god intended.

And I do not want to let you go.

Pray, hold my hand.

[Pause]

[Nostalgic] If the stories about our youth were true…

If we could have sneaked away from everyone, across the meadows…

If we could retreat together… 

To a time when you could still walk on your own…

When you were strong enough to lift me up…

Spin me through the air of April… 

Through the nightingale’s song…

Kiss me… again and again… 

[Ironic… or maybe not?] So innocently, am I right?

[Pause]

[Upfront] No… I am not innocent.

In my mind and soul, I have never been.

If the servants knew my thoughts… 

The things they would call me - 

I know such words… [You lean closer to him and speak even more softly]

Puterelle… 

Doxy…

Bedswerver…

[You hesitate before saying the last word…]

*Whore.*

[Pause]

[Insecure] This… may be the only evening left when we may have privacy.

If I could somehow take you there… 

To those meadows… 

To that strength… 

Would you go with me?

Would you accept…

My laughter…

My body…

My…

Kisses…

[You start kissing him and explode with passion. You make out like you’ve been waiting for this all your life. This goes on as long as you want it to. The next lines of dialogue are said in passionate fervor, while still making out with him]

Yes… 

Yes, by my troth…

There is indeed need for expedience…

I am unable…

To restrain myself…

Kiss me deeper…

[You keep making out, and start to take both of your clothes off as you speak. You’re hasty, but you fumble from time to time. This is not common for you]

[Laughing, slightly embarrassed] My headdress is getting cumbersome… 

Permit me to… 

Remove it…

Along with this broach…

And… 

Get you out of that shirt…

[Playfully ironic] I take it you know the swiftest way to undo my corset.

Can you fathom, in all his jealousy…

That he still requested *your* assistance to get me dressed? 

I need you… 

[Heavy breathing through clenched teeth] To kiss my body…

Pray… 

Put your hands on me…

Your lips…

Your breath on my skin…

Your… 

Tongue… 

On my – 

– 

Pray…

Move… further down…

I am in need of…

Your mouth… against my… - 

[Whispering, shakingly] Nothings…

Oh god!

[Cunnilingus scene starts here. You are gradually relieved of more and more of your restraint, and your moans feel more liberated and come out more loudly as is goes.]

[Between clenched teeth] 

Move… 

Your tongue… 

Inside me…

[Instructing, moaning slightly] 

Run it… 

Along my lips…

[Shivering] 

Lick… my shame… 

Away from my body…

[Your moaning increases] 

Lick… until I… 

See the constellations… 

Through the ceiling…

[Your moans get more agonizing] 

Yes… 

Start sucking… 

Where the lips gather…

God… 

The intensity… 

The… heat… 

Lick me… Suck me…

Move your tongue inside your mouth…

While sucking…

[You’re really close to orgasm]

Blow your…

Spit… out…

Between by legs and…

Put your tongue back…

Right in…

There…

[Catching your breath] By god’s name…

You are skilled.

Where did you acquire knowledge of such a craft? 

No… 

hush… do not speak.

Instead… 

Allow me to… 

Reciprocate…

[BJ scene starts here. You are hungry for him, and you go fast from the get-go]

Tell me…

Did you ever imagine…

My mouth around you… 

In such a display of…

Immorality?

[Playfully ironic] Well then, scullion…

If such is the case…

Permit me to demonstrate my *Debaucherous* skills…

In a more meaningful manner…

A *deeper…*

Manner…

[Muffled, with him in your mouth] Beg your pardon, good sir?

[While jerking him off, slippery and wet] Was there some observation that you needed to – [Spit] Get off your chest?

I wonder if it is… shock at my *scandalous* exhibitions of… 

Fornication… mayhap? 

– For you…

Good sir – I shall be whatever has taken place in your dreams.

Your – – Courtesan…

Your – – *Fille de joi* [Giggle]

Your very own - - Nun… Of Venus – 

[Blowjob scene ends]

Good sir - – Pray…

Do not… Climax yet.

You can withstand it, I assure you.

I need you – – Inside my body…

Allow me to seat myself down on your… – 

Warm…  – Veiny… >A bit more> – Hard… member - [Riding scene starts here. You’ve wanted to feel him inside you for so long, and your pleasure is accompanied by a great sense of relief of tension] [Moaning with relief as you slowly settle in] Your warmth… Stretching against me… Deep inside… Let me set the pace… [You moan with pleasure and relief] It belongs in me… My body… Has always belonged to you! [Your moans suddenly intensify, and you start speeding up. Improv this for a bit until you settle on a higher pace.] [Riding him hard, aggressively] Sinking your meat… deep… deep into me… [More aggressively] Feeling every nerve respond to your… flails and twitches…. [Needing him so much you could explode] My wetness, you… toying with my responses… Do it more! Push upward! Be… brutal… violent… vicious! Take me – [Missionary scene starts here. He pounds hard, deep and fast, and you cry out in blissful euphoria] – Yes! [Moaning in ecstasy. Sfx: Squeaky bed action. This goes on through the missionary scene.] Hold me down… Control me… Render me helpless… Pound me!! Do not… *Ever* let up… Mm… my spasms… Look what you’ve created… From the depths… between my thighs… [Almost at orgasm] Ff… Fu… Fuck me!! …Fuck me, fuck me, …fuck …me!! [The next lines are said between multiple orgasms, that constitute the most intense sense of pleasure and release of your life!] Pound me!! Restrain me… fuck me until I am left unconscious!! Fuck me until my memory… Blurs with my whimpering!! Just… Fuck me until I break!! Until I leave this world!!! [Missionary scene ends here] [Crying from overstimulation] I beg of you… Forgive me for using such language… [You’re calming down] I simply had… No other expletive to resort to… Hold me, for god’s sake! [Blissful pause. Feel free to improv soft kisses/cuddles for a bit here] [In pure serenity and disbelief] This… This is what they all… Kept secret from me… This is what… It was supposed to be like all along… This… This is what – [Suggested background music: Bach – C major prelude] [He coughs his lungs out, still laying above you] – [With painful guilt] No, no, not now! Not… now… [You’re close to crying again] Not ever… I beg of you, It was all… Supposed to… Be like… [You break down in tears. He holds and comforts you.] [With a sense of guilt] No… Pray, do not… Why? Why is it *you* who are… consoling *me*? It is not… [You cry in his arms] [You sob for a bit, in a melancholic pause of final serenity] [You feel his muscles stop moving] You… I know you… [He’s not breathing] You are merely… Dozing off slightly… Are you not? [He doesn’t respond] It will all… Be fine… Will it not… [You sob, softly…] Pray… Stay… [Yes, these next three lines are a direct quote from the Bible (Luke 29). They are mournful, but they also contain hope] Stay with me… For it is nearly evening… And the day is almost over… [You cry softly…] Stay… With me… Stay… Stay… [Optional final soft sobs before the script ends].


End file.
